It begins
by Sunxblake
Summary: multi chapters: Jin a half-wolf half-monkey faunus was an isolated teen with a hard life until he got accepted to Beacon Academy now he has to survive those that want him dead and keep his secrets hidden.
1. Chapter 1

it begins

proluge

Age 17

Name Jin

Weapon of choice bowstaff or anything he can get or create.

Semblance: teleport

Aura: Healing

Jin wears a white hood to hide his hornes a white fang mask to cover his eyes and a black suit that has a white rose on the back.

Life story ever since the thing with faunus and human got crazy I dont even know why it all happened but I forgive the human ever since gizmo told me about beacon academy I knew I could trust them but could not trust the white fang.

Jin is a faunus with hornes and his eyes change colors for his emotion.

It Begins

chapter 1

Jin walked down an ally on a chilly day as he heard a sound _what's that sound?_ Jin said.

It sounded like an alarm. He ran and spotted a dust shop was being robbed a group of men. The ringleader was different from the rest. He had bright orange hair and was wearing a hat. A man crash through the store window.

He got up and ran to Jin "you did not see noting" the man sayed.

"I just saw you guys try to rob a dust shop I saw everthing" Jin said.

The man attacked Jin with a red curled katana. Jin quickle sidestepped as the man stumble.

"Thats all you got," Jin said with a smile

He growled swinging his sword again this time Jin grabbed the man's arm and with a quick flick of his wrist broke it. The man dropped his weapon and howl in pain, clutcing his broken hand.

"Thats what you get" Jin said with a smug look.

He notice a girl with a red hood drew out her weapon which he was surprise to see turn into a large scythe. It was larger than she was, it was amazing she can carry it let alone swing it. The girl took care of the robbers with ease.

 _Whoa, she is amazing_ Jin thought.

He walked over to the girl, "are you joking. What are you doing here, oh right stealing dust," Jin said angerly as he stared at the ringleader.

"Oh Jin you know me vary well," The man said as he bow.

"Are you ok?" Jin ask the girl.

The girl nodded, a little confuse at the scene, "good what's your name" Jin said

"I'm Ruby Rose and I guess you are Jin," Ruby said

"Are you ready to fight or not?" Jin asked as he took out his bowstaff.

Ruby nodded, "Yes."

"Be careful, his name is Roman Torchwick. I guy I use to work with, very untrustworthy" Jin said.

"I'm hurt," Torchwrick torch his chest, faking his hurt feelings.

Then Jin charged at Torchwick and attacked until he got knocked down, "finally he's down," Jin said

"Lets go its not safe" Jin said.

As Jin said that he notice that Torchwick was going up the ladder "up there" Jin said.

So they went up the ladder then got on the roof of the building "stop right there" Ruby said.

A bullhead flew up as Torchwick jumped up to it and threw a red crysty at Jin and Ruby and shot it, "oh chap" Jin said and grabbed Ruby to protect her.

But a huntress in a purple cape and blond hair jump in the way to protect Jin and Ruby then she turn to Jin and Ruby she had green eyes and glasses as Jin notice that Jin heard Torchwick say, "There's a huntress."

"God you got to be kidding me watch out" Jin said.

Then a girl with a red dress and yellow strips on her dress attacked that girl then they flyed away as Jin ran to the edge of the buliding "crap" Jin yelled.

"Are you a huntress" Ruby said.

The girl nodded yes "can I have your autograph" Ruby said as Jin smiled.

 _She is so funny she would be a good friend, but if she knows about me being a funus im screwed_ Jin thought .

Then there was in a intragaion room "if it was me I would give you a pat on the back" Ruby smiled "and a slap on the wrist. Fortunately someone is here that wants to meet you," the huntress said as she slaped the table .

A man enter and sat across from Ruby, "Do you know who I am" the man said.

"Your professor Ozbin you're the headmaster of beacon acadamy" Jin and Ruby said.

"How did you learn to fight," Ozbin said .

"Signal acadomy a teacher helped me fight" Ruby said.

"And you Jin" ozbin said.

"My dad but how do you know my name" Jin said .

"I have my secerts" Ozbin said.

"So do you want to join my school," Ozbin said .

"More then anthing" Ruby said.

"And Jin" Ozbin said.

"Why not" Jin said.

Jin was happy because his brother was there as well. He haven't seen since he was a member of the white fang.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Jin and Ruby was just walking to the transporter to beacon academy.

"So what going to happen today at the academy?" Jin asked.

"Oh you know the classic academy learning, learning, and more learning," As they shared a laugh together.

They got on the transporter and as soon as Jin got on he felt a tug on his hood.

"Hey what happening?" Jin was being led by the hood as Ruby walked towards a girl who looked older.

"Jin this is my sister Yang," Ruby said.

 _She is cute wait why am I thinking this we just saw each other and this feelings why do I have them I never had them before_ Jin thought.

"Nice to meet you" Jin rubed his arm nervesly.

"You too," Yang said.

Jin blushed and tryed to walk away before Ruby grabs he's arm and pulls him back.

"Did you have to do that" Jin scolded.

"Yes now talk"Ruby demanded.

"find I'll talk to Yang" Jin sighed.

"so I see your happy" Yang said sarcastly.

"Ha ha ha vary funny"Jin laugh.

"So whats your favorite music" Yang asked.

"I'm a hiphop fan but probably pop," Jin answered.

"how about fighting style" Yang asked.

"I use a lot so I can't pick one" Jin answered.

"Ok well thats wired what fighting style do you use" Yang asked.

"I use lets see the dark dargon, capoeira, and manipulative"Jin answered.

The teleporter landed.

"So this is beacon" Jin asked.

"Yup its beacon" Ruby answered.

"Oh well I got to do something talk to you later" Jin said.

"Ok see ya" Yang said.

"Do you like Jin do you think he is cute" Ruby asked.

"Shh he can hear and yes I do he is cute" Yang answered.

"OMG I can't belive it you know what you look like a good couple" Ruby squealed.

Yang grabed Ruby and punched her arm really hard.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR"Ruby yelled as Yang gave her a look.

 **Meanwhile back to Jin**

"Gizmo Gizmo" Jin yelled.

"Dont worry im still here bro" Gizmo said.

"Good I was looking for you" Jin said.

"So do you have a girlfriend yet cause I do" Gizmo said.

"Ha classic Gizmo" Jin said.

"Lets get to the point this is Robin and Adrin."

"Sup guys what you up to" Jin said.

"Noting" they both said.

"OH CRAP I FORGOT SOMETHING" Jin said.

"What did you forget" Gizmo said.

"My bowstaff" Jin said as he started to the transporter.

He saw the transporter was starting to fly Jin jump on before it left.

"Got it" Jin said as he jumped out off the transporter.

"Ow" Ruby said.

"Hey what was that for" a girl with white hair said.

"Wait thats Wiess" Jin said with a mad look on his face.

He walks up.

"Whats wrong with you"Jin said.

"She just ruined half of my dust" Wiess said.

"Well you can just get more I mean your dad owns a dust biuness" Jin said.

"Wait whats that on your suit it look like a white rose" Wiess said.

"It is what you cant tell what a roses is" Jin said.

His eyes trun red for anger.

"Your that funus that broke in to my dads factors" Wiess said.

He ran and ran into he could hide then a girl with black hair and golden colored eyes.

"Who are you," Jin said.

"Im Blake who are you" she said.

"Im Jin nice to meat you" Jin said.

"It's ok but be careful ok" Blake said.

Jin nodded and Blake hugs Jin.

It was night when that happened Jin whent to sleep thinking about what happen today.


End file.
